


Lower

by LightFawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, I'm trying to prove a point here, either way it's cool, strap game strong af, you're welcome to either debate or fight to the death with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFawn/pseuds/LightFawn
Summary: A delay in plans, I guess.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Lower

**Author's Note:**

> I started the Reyna bottom discourse, and it became an agenda... Now it's my religion.  
> Enjoy, be respectful of each other and come fite me @ 23fawn on twt  
> Cheers!

Tilting her head to the side, she watched in amusement the severe expression on the other woman seemed to make everyone else shrink on their sits; covering her growing smile with her fingers, she crossed her legs to get a bit of her attention. While formal meetings with possible collaborators to the cause weren’t Sage’s favorite thing to do, it was made her responsibility; meanwhile, Reyna’s presence there was only one of mere intimidation, she was basically there to make everyone else agree with whatever her and maximize the probability of success when it was about men and their necessity of feeling superior regarding warfare.

This particular meeting of them, of course, seemed to annoy Sage more than she was willing to admit; and not only because of the usual rant she was pretty much accustomed to, but because her partner looked like she was getting a burst from getting on her nerves. From the -almost- quiet chuckle that got everyone’s attention to the constant shifting of her in her seat, Reyna was elated to know she had at least a bit of her attention.

“I think the wisest decision here is to collaborate with funding.” Reyna broke up the muttering between the men, flicking her hair over her shoulder while she pretended to pay attention to her nails. “I don’t like my time being wasted.”

When Reyna looked up, uninterested, all the expressions on the table had changed.

So, they knew their place, great.

Her glance shifted to the other woman in the room and the glare she met made her want to giggle; standing by the head of the table, Sage had both hands pressed against the cold surface and suddenly she looked bigger than anyone else. Positively pissed because of her last interruption, she cleared her throat only once and gave Reyna a pointed look before continuing with the last of her proposals, effectively assuring their collaboration; with signed checks on hand and several suitcases on the table, they called the meeting a success and watched the men eventually stand up and leave, some with equally annoyed expressions on their eyes, and others who did better by avoiding to look at them at all.

Sage massaged the back of her own neck when the door closed, the last drop of patience evaporating when she saw Reyna by the door, pretending to dust off her sleeves, just like she had done the whole work.

“I don’t even know why they bother sending me when you can clearly scare them to agreement.” Sage grumbled, rolling up her sleeves and putting on gloves to check for bugs on the room; given the nature of their meeting, it was only natural they tried to get as much intel from the Valorant protocol as they could.

All the while, Reyna just sat by the head of the table, watching it all happen with a tiny, satisfied smile.

“Because it’s fun to see you getting all dapper and serious around these nobodies.” She waved her off, pretending to check on envelopes she wouldn’t have cared about less. “Besides, it’s not like I see you dressed like that every day.”

When Sage made sure there wasn’t any kind of foreign technology in the room, she turned on her heels and closed the open suitcase in front of Reyna, another disapproving glare giving way to a defeated sigh when the woman smiled at her with those sharp canines and glinting, dangerous eyes. As soon as dexterous fingers took a hold on her wrist she knew exactly why she had agreed to tag along, letting herself be pulled towards the still sitting Reyna, who kissed the palm of her hand and marked it with her lipstick.

“Tell me why you haven’t let me do the wardrobe redesign for you again?” Reyna’s warm breath tickled her skin, but Sage still rolled her eyes in annoyance anyway.

“Because if you had it your way I would be wearing tank tops in the battlefield.”

“I don’t see the problem.” Reyna shrugged, tracing the tattoo with the tips of her fingers, slowly making her way up her forearm. “Although I admit it would be quite… Distracting.”

“You truly are one-track minded, are you.”

Not that she could be blamed, Reyna thought as she recalled how ecstatic she felt when she found out about Sage’s little secret and the reason why she was so adamant on wearing those suffocating turtlenecks; not being one to lurk on other people’s past, she only dedicated herself to worship every centimeter of inked skin and find herself surprised on the true extension of the artwork. That vision, even though it was branded under her eyelids, was something she often came back to witness.

She was especially fond of a particular memory where she desperately ran her nails down the back piece.

Which was why she was so insistent on getting a reaction from the Chinese woman.

“Can you blame me?” She genuinely asked, playing with one of Sage’s shirt buttons. “I love it when you’re not so gentle.”

Before she could continue her little adventure, Sage grabbed her hand firmly as a warning, darkening eyes giving the hint of reluctance because both of them knew how aware Reyna was of the shift on Sage’s heartbeat tempo. As usual as it was to make stupid decisions while in the company of her partner, the healer had to often play the most responsible part, if not to keep things professional, at least to not give a public show on wherever Reyna found it exciting to tease her. Still, there was an element to the formula that Reyna wasn’t considering, and Sage was well aware of.

The woman had a secret too, and Sage was more than willing to make use of it to make her point. Smiling to the sitting woman, she decided to stop her on her tracks with a single movement of her hand after getting rid of her touch, holding her jaw with three fingers which pretty much made Reyna’s brain to short-circuit, like pulling on a switch only she knew about when she embellished her words with honey and made more of it by using the tone that made her pull her shoulders back and listen with endearing attention.

“Not here.”

Reyna’s fingers tightened on the material of her own pants, weak for the voice that usually made her sink down to her knees but now asked, no, _demanded_ for patience; moving the now valuable cargo, Sage oozed far more confidence and rewarded her partner with a small nod of approval, opening comms with Cypher by using her earpiece and letting him know about the success and current need for them to make a stop on one of the safe houses in order to make sure they weren’t being followed.

 _Followed_ , both of them knew it wasn’t truth, and the certainty of the situation made Reyna bubble with excitement. _Followed_ , she wanted to laugh, but wasn’t able since she was currently being pressed against the door, the somehow delicate firmness of Sage’s body pressing against her back and the usually encouraging lips now whispering such dangers her knees wanted to give in. Not even giving time to really check the safe house, Sage glanced around for something useful while holding Reyna’s wrists behind her back.

It’d be foolish to deny the effect it had on her, the pent-up frustration on Sage’s commanding voice giving no space to doubts or regrets. With one of her cheeks pressed against the reinforced wood, Reyna whimpered her agreement to her order to stand still in order to get her hands restrained.

The lack of control, which usually felt unthinkable when related to Reyna, made so much sense when instead it was claimed by the bastion…

The dragon.

Poetic, she’d say any other day, but now wasn’t able to express as the delicate satin tightened around her forearms in such an intricate way that she wondered if Sage was doing it on purpose to get her on the point of desperation and, gods forbade, begging.

“I always wondered how much I would be able to push you.” Sage stated thoughtfully. “How much would you let me impose.”

Her brief silence made Reyna swallow heavily, testing her restraints with soft pulls in order to check if the blood could flow freely; as always, Sage made an exceptional job with the material she had on hand. Said woman slid her fingers down her hair and pulled it to the side to have free access to the back of her neck, which she kissed before closing the distance to her ear, breathing hard to let her know how aroused the healer truly was.

She could hear her own heart pounding too.

Wandering hands traveled down her waist, tracing each one of her ribs and the trail to her navel until Reyna was leaning herself against the Sage’s body, making an effort to press her ass against her. A warning grunt came back as an answer and she moaned when the usually composed woman started clawing at her pants until she undid the buttons and unceremoniously pulled them down.

“Yet you still keep getting on my nerves… For this?” She asked wickedly, giving her underwear a rough pull to the point where she felt it give in and rip.

They’d talked about it before, actually, several times upon stumbling with that particular discovery; Reyna absolutely loved the challenge that came with being put in front of someone stronger than her, and luckily, Sage was the only one she allowed to put her in her place. There was this spark behind the usually benevolent healer she’d seen in the battlefield and growing curious about it Reyna found it a perfect match to her own desires.

That was the reason why she only moaned in reply; there was no words she could’ve told her that expressed the underlying agreement on both of their souls darkest places.

With the coldness of air grazing the sensitive skin of her thighs, she shivered and tensed; the damn sound of Sage’s sudden laughter, sweet and savory, filled her body with excitement and told her about future endeavors. Both of her lover’s hands grasped her hips and pulled them back a bit, and Reyna didn’t figure out what she was doing until her fingers slid down her leg and finished pulling the offensively tight pants of her ankles.

“I hate it when I can’t reach all your places.” Was the only explanation necessary for her to understand what was really about to happen.

One of Sage’s hands placed itself back on the wall after finishing, next to Reyna’s face so she could see the bare skin and realize that, at some point, she had gotten rid of at least the majority of her clothes; the support helped the healer to control the pressure her own hips put on her lover’s butt, letting her know about the addition.

“ _Cariño…_ ” She muttered, eager.

“I know” Sage conceded “Patience.”

“Easy to say when you’re not the one feeling it so close.”

“Oh, but I’m feeling it.” And the grin persisted on the healer’s voice.

What a surprise.

With a single motion, as graceful as the ocean waves, Sage slid between her legs and started teasing; instinctually opening her legs for the faux appendage to glide between her lips and get wet with her oh so evident arousal, Reyna closed her eyes and delivered herself to the feelings as her lover kept whispering praises to her ear, equally tough and restless. Dancing around her entrance, Sage made of it a torture to announce how much she had waited to have her like that, vulnerable and eager.

Obedient.

A whole spectrum of colors sparkled behind her eyelids when the pressure started and Sage made her way into her body like so many times before, determined and with a certain glint of cruelness on her intentions when only the tip reached her insides and she was restricted from pushing back; the hand by her face had disappeared and now held her tied up wrists to keep her steady.

“I want to watch, just keep still and you’ll get it.”

Calculated, the tone of her voice told so much and made Reyna feel like jelly; it made her feel devoted to her will and it sounded like a better idea by the minute to get into her knees and see how much she could really take from Sage.

But later, she decided, now she was delighted to hear the pleasured grunts of her lover watching how she sank in, bit by bit until her hips were flush against her ass.

“Fuck.”

Reyna could’ve come undone just by hearing that low register coming from her Sage, her dearest lotus flower, but she held on as she pulled back, equally slow to let herself get acquainted with her insides. Of course, at that point, the lethal Valorant assassin had figured out each time Sage moved she’d react so she definitely had to be true about her previous statement: She was feeling it too, somehow, and Reyna was more than pleased to know she could take that to her advantage.

The next thrust was a whole other story, and surprisingly enough, had Reyna squealing in surprise and her knees buckling; Sage’s husky laugh making her know she was well aware of it and made her chest swell with pride.

“Marks?” She asked.

Reyna nodded, pushing her hips back in need.

“I’m gonna need you to be a good little thing.” She _dared_ to say, and Reyna bared her teeth in defiance “And use your voice if you really want it.”

“You’re pushing it, querida.”

“Yet you’re the one who’s fucking herself against me.” Sage clever _and breathy_ response came, and Reyna was speechless. “I won’t ask again.”

Reyna cursed under her breath when her lover started to slid out, and she ended up choking out the words in need.

“ _Por favor_ , mark me.” She hissed and waited for an instant.

A second later, maybe two, and she felt the sharp pain on her ass, and soon later Sage’s cool hands soothing it out, grabbing her hips after and grinding her body against her. Her lover’s forehead was leaning against her shoulder, hands guiding her and thrust sending her back to reality as her cheek was pressed to the now slightly warm wall. Reyna could take a lot, and both of them knew it, which made of the experience a mind-blowing one.

The heat of her body made it sticky, and now some wild strands of hair had started to stick on her face but she was unable to do anything about it while being restrained like that. Not that she would complain when Sage was pretty much making a mess of her, moving like she knew exactly where she wanted her -probably knowing, since she loved to figure out Reyna’s sweet spots- and making her eyes roll back as a shiver took over her body with a particular roll of her hips.

“You sound so pretty.” Sage praised in a whisper, breathless with all the effort she put on pleasuring her.

So Reyna called out her name, loudly, with legs shaking and her sweaty forehead now pressed to the wall; it was becoming too much, but, for some reason, it wasn’t being enough. Sage noticed this and ended up grabbing her knife from the nearby furniture, releasing Reyna from her satin restraints carefully.

“Keep being this good and I might let you ride me.” Sage chuckled, sliding out of Reyna and making her whimper. “Turn around.”

The little things Sage did, like holding her by the waist as she turned around to face her so she wouldn’t end up in the floor due to her wobbly legs, made Reyna’s so called inexistent heart beat faster; the foggy thoughts cleared out though, in the moment she opened her eyes and witnessed perfection. Sage was wearing her bra only, showing all the expanse of her inked skin for Reyna to enjoy; the patterns going up from her arms to her shoulders, taking up the half to her neck and then to her back -which was Reyna’s favorite piece- enveloping her ribs and telling the story she buried behind years ago.

Still, it was breathtaking, and Reyna had no restrain in letting her know, not even asking for permission before she hooked her lips on Sage’s neck and held onto her shoulders. Her lover’s fingers ran down her hip and took a hold of the back of her thigh, accommodating Reyna’s leg around her hip so she could line herself to her entrance again and push.

“Look at me, Reyna.” Sage asked, her chin raised to impose and a smile to decorate the visage.

Reyna complied, blown pupils staring back into those penetrating brown eyes she loved so much. Her mouth opened in reaction to Sage entering again, this time enveloped in the warmth of her body as the wet sounds indicated the start of a much eager pace; the angle of every thrust was driving her crazy, to a point where opening her eyes was getting difficult with the overwhelming sensation of Sage barely grazing her clit at every movement.

She had to lean her face close to Sage’s, because she was too tempting to not be kissed and what a delight it was when they met in the middle and Sage claimed her mouth with a hunger resembling of the one Reyna felt when it was about death.

Funny thing to think about when she could happily die on Sage’s arms like this.

Sage had put up her hair in a bun so she could move more freely, and Reyna appreciated it when she held onto the back of her neck, anchoring herself as she was pretty much slammed into the wall, hissing at the feeling of the hard material against her sore ass. Then she just had to make it hard for her to hold back when she took a hold of her tongue with her lips and sucked softly; the tingle was sent straight to her core and had her trembling.

“Are you about to come?” Sage asked, making a point of it by pulling back and thrusting all of it back in one go, making Reyna _scream._ “Guess you are… Be a sweet and hold it, I want to see it properly.”

Reyna had to bite her lip to not curse and potentially ruin whatever Sage planned forward for this particular predicament, nodding enthusiastically.

“Just, can you not move for a bit?” Reyna asked, making Sage raise one of her eyebrows. “You really got me sensitive”

Sage considered her words for a while before agreeing, dedicating the couple instants to kiss Reyna, a hungry one on her lips, and several soothing ones as she slid out seconds later; she took both of her hands then, and led her to the couch while kissing her neck and sucking a mark on her near her jaw. As caring as she was, Sage helped her down on the soft cushions, letting Reyna accommodate herself properly before opening her legs and placing herself between them, with one knee on the cushions and both hands holding onto the arm of the couch.

“Ready, my flower?” Sage asked, looking down at Reyna with a lopsided smile, upon her nod, she leant down and kissed her lips one more time before thrusting into her.

And all the gods and the universe bless her, she fucked her with a purpose; this was the woman Reyna saw taking over the battlefield, the fierce dragon surrendering everyone around her. The couch creaked under their weight and the strength of her movements, so Reyna had to put her legs around her waist, toes curling because indeed the pleasure was too much and she was starting to see the whole damn galaxy when she closed her eyes.

The tension on Reyna’s muscles warned Sage of the inevitable, and she growled in pleasure of her own as the toy also grazed her in the most delicious way now that she found herself in that position. Sage felt the hands of her lover against her stomach, appreciating the lean muscle under soft, seemingly delicate skin; she had to focus herself so she wouldn’t come because of Reyna’s cries of satisfaction, so she pressed herself against her body and kissed up the column of her throat, feeling the trembling legs around her waist stutter before a gasp escaped the woman under her.

Sage didn’t hold back and kept fucking her relentlessly through her explosive orgasm.

Clawing at her skin in desperation, wave after wave of pleasure washed over Reyna, making her body go tense and her moans to echo in the whole house as she hopelessly held onto Sage, silently begging her for mercy with barely audible whimpers and tremors. On her side, Sage only enjoyed the sight of the most feared agent coming undone under her before she closed her eyes and let her own pleasure take over, arching her body against Reyna and groaning as she orgasmed soon after, spasms making her body grow weak until she became a heavy breathing mess on top of her lover, who caressed her back as they came down from their high.

When she stopped shivering, Reyna kissed Sage’s shoulder to let her know she had come into her senses.

“I’m gonna have to ask you again to not move, my dearest.” Reyna giggled, her voice hoarse because of… Well, all the screaming.

Sage loved it when she was vocal about her desires.

“It’s not like I can really move right now.” Sage sighed, trembling one last time as she supported her weight on her elbows so she could look at Reyna with a smile. “Woah, you look wonderful all messed up for me.”

“You’re insane…” Reyna laughed, caressing her shoulders. “Don’t make a habit of it though, I still can’t know what can or can not move.”

Kissing Reyna’s chin softly, Sage pulled the loose strands of hair behind her lover’s ear, getting herself more of Reyna’s face to keep kissing.

“Want to go at it again?”

“And you call me the incorrigible one?” Reyna asked, surprised to Sage’s amusement.

They ended up enjoying themselves in the afterglow for fifteen minutes before the hunger came back.

And Cypher ended up waiting for them another four hours back in the base.


End file.
